


endearments

by noctnis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pride and Prejudice References, Short & Sweet, True Love, Vignette, also not beta read we die like men, atleast one of them isnt crying in this one lol, yes i am once again writing about older ignoct being Soft and Gay underneath the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctnis/pseuds/noctnis
Summary: "How are you this evening, my dear?""Very well... Only I wish you would not call me my dear.""Why?"
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	endearments

**Author's Note:**

> me: has never watched pride and prejudice and probably never will
> 
> also me: watches that one scene and becomes obsessed w it bc it reminds me of ignoct
> 
> so yeah

“How are you this evening, my dear?” Ignis asked when he opened the sliding door open, smiling while Noctis turned around at the sound of Ignis’ voice. He had his hair tied and dress shirt put on hastily, his eyes like sapphires that were glimmering in the moonlight wide open at Ignis in surprise before his eyes softened at the realization of who it was and he too had a smile stretching across his visage.

“Very well,” Noctis replied, looking back at the blue lake that had the moon and the stars reflected on it in such a warped fashion that made it seem like you would be in another world if you jumped in. Ignis joined him, resting his arms on the railing and letting his hands dangle over as he crossed his leg over the other and listened to Noctis continue, “Only I wish you would not call me _my dear_.”

“Why?” Ignis asked, bewildered. Noctis had to stifle a laugh with a pursing of his lips and a finger pressing against them at the tone.

“Because that was what my mother would always call my father,” Noctis sighed in near exasperation, resting his elbow in a similar fashion as Ignis and using a hand to support his head by placing his cheek on the palm, “When she was cross about something.”

“Then,” Ignis started, looking at Noctis’s side of his face, having half a mind to desire to caress his cheek with his fingers and kissing it with his lips, but he doesn’t wish to fluster Noctis. _At least not yet_ , he mused to himself before continuing, “What endearments am I allowed?”

“Well, let me think,” Noctis said with the side of his finger pushing his chin and looking up, letting the arm that was used to support his head dangle off the railing.

“ _Noct_ for every day; _Dear heart_ for Sundays, and,” He turned his head around, grinning as he leaned in so close to Ignis’s face that their nose nearly brushed. The mere fact he could feel the tickle of Noctis’s soft breath on his lips made Ignis’ whole being tense and his heart flip, “ _My king_ , but only on very special occasions.”

Ignis huffed, amused, and tilted his head as his fingers twitched out of instinct to touch the stray hairs that fall near Noctis’s ear and push them tenderly over the organ. “And what shall I call you when I am cross?” Ignis asked, letting his shoulders slump and a silly grin too stretch across his face.

“ _Mr. Scientia_?” He considers and Noctis shakes his head, Ignis barely noticing Noctis subtly reaching down for his hand to focus on his eyes that remind him of the moonlight, the ocean, and everything else that is beautiful in this world.

“ _No_ , no,” Noctis said, with a shake of his head as he finally grabbed Ignis’s wrist and slowly raising it so it was dangling between them, “You may only call me _Mr. Scientia_ …”

“...When you are _completely,”_ He drags his hand down until his hand is over Ignis’s own, his hovering fingers sending shivers down Ignis’s spine.

“And _perfectly,_ ” Noctis spared a moment in his ministrations to stare at the rings that donned on both of their fingers, a moonlight glint on the silver band. His grin softened to just a smile that might hold as much affection as one mere man can hold for another at the sight of the jewelry he once thought he would despise, before going back to it and coax his fingers to open just a smidgen wider.

“And _incandescently_ happy _,_ ” He finally intertwined their fingers together, gently rubbing a sword calloused thumb on Ignis’s index finger. Both of them chuckled, a light and happy sound filling the silence that fills the sleeping town they reside in.

“And how are you this evening?” Ignis starts once he calmed down from his momentary laughter, twisting his feet so his next maneuvers wouldn’t be as awkward for him. He shuffled more closer to Noctis and leaning his head down a bit further so that Noctis would have no choice but to raise his head and with it, his lips that he had desired to kiss ever since he was an adolescent, perhaps even further than that.

However, Ignis doesn’t bother to entertain the thought of a younger him fantasizing about brushing his lips against his charge’, not when the real thing is right there in front of him.

“ _Mr. Scientia_?” He says in a whisper, bumping his forehead against Noctis’ briefly and leaning back to see Noctis' fond expression.

Noctis then gave out another giggle, dumb and full of love for the equally dumb and love-filled adviser, before letting Ignis utilize their hands with intertwined fingers to pull him closer, fluttering his eyes a close, and letting him press his lips that taste a little like cherry lip balm against his softly chapped own.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at twit/tumblr! @noctnis


End file.
